Hold My Heart It's Beating For You Anyway
by Kushina Anna
Summary: Mike Fuentes is stuck in a love triangle. The one he thinks he loves, is in love with someone else, but there is someone out there who likes him - a lot. How will it all end? A little bit of Fuencest, Fuenciado and Perrentes.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Mike, we've got to get ready to go on tour! Tony and Jaime will be here in 5 hours." My brother, Vic, yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I managed to say. I was exhausted from last night's party. I strolled over to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank and underwear. "Give me 10 minutes to shower and I'll be right down." I shouted before I shut the door to the bathroom which was linked to my room. Quickly, I undressed and stepped under the scorching hot water, letting it run down my bare limbs. While thoroughly washing my body and hair, I though about what this year's tour would be like and how Tony and Jaime were doing over these past few months. We haven't seen them since Christmas, and it was June, time for Warped Tour already. I'll miss spending time alone with Vic. Don't get me wrong, I've missed Jaime, Tony and the crew, but... Vic's special. He's.. He's my brother. Huh. It seems stupid to miss him even though I've just spent lots of time LIVING with him. I turned the water off, dried myself and got dressed, walking out of the bathroom while still towel-drying my hair. Vic was singing.

"And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake..."

"I brought a gun in as the preacher tried to stop me, hold my heart, it's beating for you anyway.." I sang along and smiled at him when he spun around, clearly shocked to see me there. I guess he didn't hear me come down then. I chuckled and grabbed a taco off the counter. "How's it going, Vic?" I asked.

"Fine, fine, thanks. Now hurry up and eat, you still need to pack!" He grinned as he rushed me. I shoved the remains of the food in my mouth and got up. "Alright, will it be cold or warm?"

"Mike, it's Warped Tour. Obviously it will be boiling hot!"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, I think my hangover's just getting to me now." I laughed and ran upstairs, picking out some tank tops, shorts and underwear, and basically all of the usual shit that we might need on tour.

**~A few hours later~**

"Jaime! Tony! How are you?" I heard Vic say downstairs. I was watching a movie upstairs in my bedroom. There was a muffled reply, and then Tony yelled up the stairs.

"Mike! Come down! We have to get going soon!"

"Coming." I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs, falling into Tony and hugging him.

"Hi there! Missed me?" Tony said and we both chuckled. I nodded, pretending to pout, so he playfully kissed my cheek. I chuckled and turned to Jaime.

"Hey man, how's everything?"

"Good thanks, how have you been?"

"Great! Me and Vic have missed you both, haven't we Vic?" I smiled and gently wrapped my arms around my brother's neck. He nodded. We set out for Warped.

~About 3 hours later~

When we got on to our bus we unpacked and sat down in the main area. Vic was hungry so he and Jaime decided to go and get something for us all. Me and Tony stayed.

"So... What's up?" Tony said cheerfully.

"Chillin' with the Turtle." I winked and we both chuckled.

"I've missed you Mike." He said quietly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Tone." He grinned like a small child on Christmas.

Jaime and Vic came in with tacos.

"We have food!" Jaime yelled. Tony jumped off the couch on which we were previously sitting and bounced over to Jaime and Vic. Soon, I joined them and we started eating. We discussed our experiences over the past few months and then settled down to watch a movie. We decided to watch a horror. When a scary scene came on, Tony would hug my arm and squeeze his eyes shut. I found that so adorable! But I wished that it was Vic who did that... What am I thinking? Vic's my brother, that wouldn't be right. Anyway, he was cuddled up to Jaime. I don't like that. I'm sitting next to him too. He could just cuddle me instead.

I'm not jealous of Jaime. That's stupid. I sighed. Tony looked up at me with a shy (or embarrassed) look on his face. He moved away from me and I felt bad. If Vic is cuddling Jaime, I will cuddle Tony. And that's exactly what I did. We all sat cuddled against each other for the next few hours and I think everyone fell asleep but me. Carefully, I studied everyone's faces. Vic looked peaceful and content in Jaime's arms. Jaime looked... Happy? Or he found something funny. And Tony, Tony just looked pleased and also content, like Vic. I guess he liked me hugging him. I smiled at the thought and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up with Tony's head on my chest. He looked so cute! Gently, I moved his head on to the pillow next to us. After looking around, trying to locate my suitcase and grabbing a black tank top, a pair of shorts and underwear, I headed for the bathroom.

When I came out a few minutes later, I noticed that most of my bandmates were awake. I greeted everyone and made myself a cup of coffee.

"Mike, make me one while you're at it, will you?" Vic said from his spot in front of the TV, his eyes only leaving the screen to see me nod in reply.

"Me too, please!" Jaime yelled from the back room.

"And me." I heard Tony say. I mock-groaned and made them all some coffee. We all sat down to discuss the setlist for the upcoming shows.

"So I was thinking, we could start off with Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides, then maybe go on to Disasterology?" This was probably the first time I had suggested what songs we could start off with. The guys all stared at me, clearly shocked, but agreed.

A while later, we had it sorted and were heading to the venue. Everything was going perfectly well, and it didn't seem like anything could destroy my mood. Practice went great, and soundcheck was fine. From where we were standing at the side of the stage, we could see the fans pooling in. Oh, did I mention that the band to play before us was Sleeping With Sirens? Sleeping With Sirens! Those guys were pretty awesome, I'm glad we got to spend the next month touring with them.

Sleeping With Sirens finished their set and ran off, accompanied by all the fans' screaming. We each greeted them and spent a few minutes talking to them while our stage manager set up our instruments. After a short while, I decided to head out to the stage and check my drumkit to make sure that everything was set up how I like it. I went back backstage and Jaime and Tony checked their guitars. When they returned, Vic went and checked his guitar. I must say, our stage manager makes sure that everything is set up perfectly at every single concert we give, I'm really glad he's working for us.

Anyway, everything was ready and we ran on stage and started playing Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides. When the song was over and Vic was about to say his usual introduction, I noticed him wink at someone at the side of the stage. Who was my brother winking at and why? Then I noticed him. It was Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens. What the fuck? We just met those guys and my older brother was _winking_ at _him?_ I sighed and tried to ignore it. We continued with our set. When we had finished, we ran off the stage waving and smiling. As soon as we were off, I dropped my fake smile and stormed off to our changing room. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I was hoping this would be perfect, but that one tiny detail ruined my mood. Whatever Vic and Kellin's relationship was, they could make it more subtle! Anyway, they barely spoke for _five fucking minutes_ and they were already _winking_ at each other. I let out an exasperated whimper and stood up to get changed out of my sweaty clothes. I had only managed to put clean pants on when there was a knock on the door and Vic walked in. He seemed to be completely unfazed by the lack of my shirt.

"What's wrong Mike? Has something happened? You seemed so happy before the concert, but now you just look distraught." Vic sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him, not letting me get my t-shirt on. I looked at the floor, not wanting to answer.

"Mikey, you're my baby brother and I love you, you know you can trust me with anything, right?" He wrapped his hands around my waist and enveloped me in a gentle hug. I sighed. He told me he loved me, but obviously he thought nothing of it. I wanted more... Wait, why was I thinking about my own brother like this? I'm such a fucking creep.

"Shh, Mike, it's going to be okay." I heard my brother say. What? I... I wasn't crying, was I? I lifted my head up from his chest to look at him. Everything was blurred. I guess I was crying then. I was a creep and a wimp. This isn't looking too good for me so far. Vic reached his hand up to wipe the tears off my face.

"I love you." I muttered and buried my face in his chest again.

"I know, I love you too. Now tell me, what's bothering my little bro?" He pulled my face up and looked into my eyes.

"It's nothing, Vic. I'm fine." I said. He shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're crying and shaking. Plus, I can tell from the look in you eyes." He patted my head softly and smiled.

"It's really nothing. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I guess I'm just over thinking..." I wiped my face and tried to stand. Vic dragged me down to sit on his lap.

"Mike, why don't you want to tell me?"

"No reason, there's really nothing wrong."

"Yes there is, Michael Christopher Fuentes. You can't fool me that easily." He kept insisting. What do I tell him? 'I think I'm in love with you and I got jealous because you winked at that guy from Sleeping With Sirens'? No. That's pathetic. Why would I even think that?

"Victor, like I said, I was just over thinking about some things. It doesn't matter." He hates it when anyone uses his full name, so I thought this was the perfect opportunity as he used mine. I wasn't planning on telling him anything, at least for now. I just wish he would let it go and stop pestering me...

_A/N Hey guys! How do you like this story so far? Do you think it's alright? Please leave a review if you can. Tell me how I can improve, what I should include, where this story should go next... etc._  
_Oh, by the way, I'm not a big fan of SWS but both the bands are pretty close so I thought I'd give it a shot with a bit of Kellic here and there. Sorry if the SWS guys are OOC later on! So yeah, please R&R or whatever else you want to do, reviews are always greatly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine then." Vic muttered and got up to leave. Quickly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. After a short while, I started quietly sobbing. He just stroked my hair and whispered things like, 'it'll be okay Mikey,' and, 'shh don't worry,' but it was just getting to me. I don't even know why I'm acting like this; what's happened to me?

When I calmed down a little, Vic pulled away and looked at me, "You don't have to tell me, just remember that I'll always be here for you, okay?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. He walked out and I quickly got changed. I can't stay in my sweaty clothes forever. Just as I was putting on a clean shirt, Tony walked in.

"Hey." He smiled softly. I simply nodded. "Vic said that something's bothering you." I sighed and headed for the door.

"Wait! Do you want to talk about it?" He said.

"Not here." I muttered.

"Okay. Want to go to the park? It'll be quiet, it's pretty late." Nodding, I walked out of the door.

"Hey, we're just going out for a while, you guys go back to the bus." Tony said to someone. I wasn't paying attention - I just wanted to get out of here. The tension and heat of the venue was becoming too much for me to handle. Tony grabbed my hand and led me outside. Once we got to the park and sat down on a bench, I broke down again. Tony gasped and pulled me close to him. Burying my face in my hands, I rested my head on his shoulder. When I looked up at him, he smiled and wiped my tears away.

"I've never seen you cry before, you look cute." He whispered, mesmerised.

"W-What?" I stuttered and looked down. He was quick to pull my chin up. He was blushing. Before I could say anything else, his lips met mine in a quick kiss. I gasped and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just thought- I'm sorry." Turning away, he bit his lip.

"It's.. Don't worry about it." I said. I have to admit, it did feel kind of nice...

"Well anyway, what are you upset about?" He looked back at me. I sighed.

"I just feel like a total failure, I don't know what I'm doing. Why do I have to love him? It's just wrong. I shouldn't feel like that about my own-" I can't make myself say it. It isn't right. Tony will hate me if I tell him. Man, he might even tell everyone...

"You're gay? Your own who?" He looked surprised.

"Y-Yeah. I don't want to tell you... Sorry."

"Oh. Okay." He looked quite hurt. "I thought you were my best friend. Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. I was going to tell you something, but I don't think I'm going to now."

"Tony it's not like that! I want to tell you, but you'll hate me."

"Really? Is that what you think of me? I don't care who you love, I will always lo- be your best friend, no matter what." He blushed and stood up. "If you don't want to tell me then fine. I'm going back."

"Sorry. It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just... I don't know. I know it's wrong, and I'm just embarrassed. If you really want to know, it's Vic." He stopped dead in his tracks.

A/N Short chapter, I know, I'm so sorry for not updating! I don't really have any ideas as to what could happen next, honestly. If you do please (pleasepleaseplease) leave a review and help!  
Also, if you've read my BVB fic (Sins of Our Love) by any chance, I've abandoned it. I had a pretty good idea for it, but it just didn't work out as planned.  
So yeah, that's it, sorry, please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve, thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Vic? You mean... Your brother, Vic?" He whispered, not daring to turn around and face me. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah. Please don't tell him. I know that it's wrong and I shouldn't feel like this, but I just can't help it. I hope that these stupid feelings will go away so that everything can be normal again." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and soon I was crying again. Why was I so emotional today? I guess I'm just being pathetic. This is what I didn't want - for Tony to see me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to find him crouching down in front of me.

"What happened to make you fall in love with him?" He asked.

"I don't know. When we came back home from our last tour, we just spent so much time alone - talking, watching movies, hugging - and it brought us closer. And then today, he was flirting with that guy from SWS and I was jealous. Am I being stupid?"

"I don't really know what to say... You're not being stupid, I guess it's normal for you to care about your brother. Do you really love him though? Or do you love him as a brother?" Tony tried to help. I just shrugged. I have no idea what I feel any more.

"Maybe if I find someone who I can fall in love with, it will all be easier?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah." He pulled me into a hug. He could tell I needed him right now.

"Thanks Tone, you know you'll always be my best friend, right? I love you and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me. Now what's that thing you wanted to tell me?" Pulling away from him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." He stated.

"I love you too, you know that." I smiled. "Now what is it?"

"No, that's it. I love you Mike." He looked down so his Snapback covered his face. I was speechless. My best friend was in love with me?

"I... I... Wow." I really didn't know how to reply. After a while I noticed he was shaking. As he was still crouching down in front of me, I took his hands, pulled him up and sat him on my lap. "It's getting late and cold." I wrapped my arms around him and gently rubbed his back. "Should we start heading back now?" Tony didn't respond, he just got up off me and started to walk away. I quickly caught up with him and we walked back in silence.

When we reached the bus, Jaime and Vic were both in their bunks, probably sleeping. Tony went straight to his, while I stayed in the main living area. I turned on the TV and tried my best to concentrate on whatever was on.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard were someone's muffled sobs. I got up, stretched and walked over to the bunk area. The crying was coming from... Tony's space? As I crept up to his bunk, I whispered, "Tone?" The bus fell silent for a second, before the sobbing started again. I crouched down and noticed Tony curled up and facing the wall. There was something in his hands, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Tony what happened?" I questioned quietly. Tony shook his head and continued to lay there, crying. I sighed and climbed in next to him. "Listen, whatever it is, you can tell me." After a short while, he breathed in and whispered, "My girlfriend broke up with me. She found someone else and told me that she's been cheating on me. I don't know what to do." His voice cracked and his body was shaking. I stroked his hair.

"If she cheated on you, she isn't worth your tears. I really don't understand why she would though... You're probably the sweetest guy I know. She's just lost the awesomest turtle in the world." I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Anyway, what's that in your hand?" Tony froze.

"My Raphael toy. I was angry and I broke it." He sighed.

"Here, let me have a lo-" I reached over to get it and noticed his wrist. "Tony what the hell happened?" I almost yelled, but hushed myself after realising that we weren't alone. There was one, shallow, barely visible, jagged cut and one quite deep, straight cut. It looked like he cut through his vein and it was still bleeding.

"Why?" It was all I could manage to say before my voice cracked and tears welled in my eyes. I've been through this before with my brother. I didn't want to bear this emotional pain again. "We have to get that cleaned up." I stood up off the bunk and put out my hand to help him up. He took it, stood up and fell immediately. I gasped and knelt down in front of him.

"Tony? Are you okay?" I shook him gently. He groaned and looked at me helplessly. I noticed a pool of blood on his bedsheets. The crimson liquid was dripping from his wrist and onto the floor. I had to get the first aid kit - fast! I picked Tony up bridal style and carried him out to the living area. Then I laid him down on the couch and looked through the cupboards to find the first aid kit.

"It will all be okay." I whispered and stroked his hair. I cleaned up the cut and wrapped a bandage around his wrist. I knew exactly what I was doing, the amount of times I had to help Vic when he cut too deep in the past...

"I'm so sorry Mike. I didn't mean to do anything stupid, I heard that it relieved pain, and it kind of did." He interrupted my thoughts. When I heard the last part, I was fuming.

"It does not relieve pain. You may think it does - hell, it might feel like it does - but what that's really doing to you is leaving you helpless and in even worse pain - whether that's emotional or physical pain. Don't ever think that self harm will help you. It doesn't. By hurting yourself you hurt the ones that love you." I tried my best to keep my voice as low as possible, but it made me so angry! It wasn't Tony's fault that he thought that. Many people say that, and they definitely have no clue what they're talking about.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a while of silence.

"Promise me you'll never do it again."

"I... I promise." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I half-smiled and picked him up again, carrying him to my bunk. He couldn't sleep in his, it was covered in blood! After making sure Tony was comfortable, I laid down next to him and hugged him.

"Goodnight, Turtle." I whispered before I fell asleep.

A/N I don't know or particularly want to know whether Tony has a girlfriend or not, that's his business, but for the purpose of this fanfiction, he did. Leave reviews telling me what you think maybe? Thanks! :) I was quicker to upload this time, I hope. :D


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was still sleeping. It was around 6am, so I decided to fix Tony's TMNT toy. It wasn't too hard as only the arm had fallen off. When I was done, I took a quick shower before going into the kitchen area to make pop tarts and coffee.

"Hey." Vic said, coming up behind me and snatching my pop tart. He took a bite and put it back down on my plate.

"What's up?" I replied and took a sip of my coffee.

"Why is Tony sleeping in your bunk? And why is there blood on his, and on the floor in between your bunks?" He questioned, looking pretty alarmed. "Has something happened? Something that I should know about?"

I remained in silence. I didn't know whether Tony wanted me to tell anyone.

"Well?"

"I don't know if I can say. I'll have to ask Tony. Or if you want you can ask him yourself." I muttered.

"Thank you Mike." I heard Tony's voice from behind us. Shocked, I spun around to face him.

"Tone? Are you alright? Here, sit down." I rushed over to him and helped him sit on the couch.

Vic moved me out of the way and picked up Tony's hand - the one with the bandage. "No. No, no, no. You didn't do what I think you did, right? Please tell me you didn't cut yourself?" I could tell that Vic and Tony were both close to tears. Vic was most likely remembering his past, and Tony was probably just scared and shocked. Tony shook his head and whispered, "I can't." They both broke down and I couldn't watch it any longer. My best friend cut himself, my brother used to. I don't want this. Why couldn't we just all be happy?! Being close to tears, I gently threw Tony's turtle next to him on the couch and ran out of the bus. I ran until I reached the park. When I reached the bench Tony and I sat on yesterday, I sat down and cried. It was the shittiest feeling in the world. I hated this. After a while, I dried my eyes and looked around me. The guy from SWS was sitting next to me. What? I don't remember this. I glared at him and turned away.

"Hey." He tried. I ignored him. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were a second ago. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I snapped. We sat in silence for a while.

"I love the singer of your band, Vic." He stated after what seemed like forever. Wait, what? This idiot thinks he likes me brother?

"What the fuck? You can't like my brother. You've only just met him." I hissed.

"Actually, we met about 4 years ago at a concert. He won a backstage pass to see my old band, Closer 2 Closure."

"That... Was your band? He did tell me that he met a friend at that gig." Fuck. I don't like where this is going.

"We're... We're kind of going out. We've been together for... Uhh..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "...Nearly 3 years."

"What?!" I screamed. He was dating this guy and he didn't tell me for 3 YEARS? "I need to talk to him." I got up and started to sprint towards the bus.

"I'm Kellin!" He shouted after me.

I really hate Vic for this. How could he? I tell him everything! Well, almost. But I would definitely tell him if I was in a relationship.

I burst through the door to our bus and yelled, "When were you fucking planning on telling me you were dat-" I froze. What I saw shocked me even more than what I was told a few minutes ago. My brother was making out with Jaime. "What the fuck is going on Victor?" They broke apart and started at me. Jaime coughed, muttered something under his breath and walked away to his bunk.

"Are you going to answer me?" I shouted.

"I... I'm sorry Mikey. I just-"

"Don't give me that "Mikey" bullshit. Tell me what the fuck you're doing." I was so pissed off. I couldn't control my emotions.

"I love him Mike. I didn't tell you because I've fallen in love with Jaime and I didn't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Kellin. Please don't tell him." He blushed and sighed.

"You know, just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't help you. And I won't tell him. You know why? Because you will."

"No. You can't make me tell him." He was stern.

"Oh yeah? I can't let you cheat on him. I can't let you cheat on anyone."

"Listen. I love them both. I don't know what to do anymore." He looked quite upset.

"If you really wanted my help you'd have asked me 3 fucking years ago." I pushed past him and grabbed Jaime by the collar. "I need to talk to you." After dragging him outside, I took him to the park and sat down on the grass. He sat in front of me and started picking at the grass nervously. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I finally spoke up.

"You do realize that Victor is in a relationship with Kellin, right?" He nodded. "And you do realize that he would be hurt if he found out that Victor was cheating on him?" Again, he nodded, this time he looked at the grass. "He can't just date you both. He needs to pick one of you, or all of you will end up hurt. I don't know or particularly care about Kellin, but it's sad to know that my own brother is a player."

"He is not a player! We kissed, nothing more. He's just confused." Jaime tried to defend Vic.

"It seems like you know more about him than I do. That's just great. Well if he decides to pick you over Kellin then you better treat him like a prince. If you hurt him in any way, I swear I'll kill you." I stood up, patted his shoulder and turned to go. I paused, thinking. I didn't see Tony on the bus... "Where's Tony?"

"He's gone to check us in. We're staying at a hotel tonight. I think you and him are sharing rooms and Vic and I are sharing." He spoke quieter as he got to the last bit.

"What?" I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Don't you dare lay a hand on him. Unless he is fully aware of what's going on and he let's you." I rested my head in my palm and shook my head.

"Okay, I wasn't planning anything, don't worry." Jaime assured me.

"Well alright then." I nodded. "What hotel is it and how can I get there?"

He told me the directions and name of the hotel and I set off to find Tony.


End file.
